Fazbear Park
by SirDelvinAndMegaMike
Summary: InGen and Fazbear Entertainment come together to recreate the popular FFP and Jurassic World! Welcome home! Rated M for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Read and please please PLEASE review. Fem! Mangle and Fem! OC. Couldn't find JJ in the character list, just put her as OC. Please review. If you read, review review review!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the official grand opening ceremony to Jurassic Park! InGen and Fazbear Entertainment have teamed together to rebuild Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Jurassic World!" Mike Schmidt announced as a curtain fell.

Animatronics smiled and waved as Freddy Fazbear took the mic. "Thank you for coming here today ladies and gentlemen. Before I go back there and perform, let me introduce some new bots! First up, Vixen the Fox!" Vixen walked up and smiled, her curves captivating many people in the crowd. Freddy pulled her away from the crowd and began to speak again. "I know a few people in the crowd who don't approve of Vix's curves. Foxy for one. Next up, Marian!" Marian smiled shyly and waved to the crowd, blushing from all the attention.

"Hi.." She shouted at the crowd. Marian didn't sport as many curves, but was still breathtaking. The crowd cheered her name until she fainted. Freddy laughed as the trike next to Marian nudged the poor girl.

"Well guys, I have one more introduction. Meet my girlfriend Cindy!" Freddy shouted once more and Cindy ran up to the podium. She kissed Freddy's cheek and waved at everyone. A rex roared from behind a gate as Cindy hugged Freddy, kissing him more.

Meanwhile, something got out.

*Well guys, femslash is no longer tolerated apparently and I need a story. So here you you and bye.* 


	2. Chapter 2 (Slight Yuri moment)

Puppet pet the compys happily and looked up at Mike. "Whaddya need Mikey?" He asked as Mike walked in.

"I need a coffee. Big time." Michael responded. A compy lunged towards him and bit him. "OW!" Mike shouted and kicked the compy. Puppet leaned forward to grab his pet.

"Don't kick my compys!" Puppet shouted at him, at the same time fixing a cup of coffee.

"Then the compy shouldn't bite." Mike retorted.

"Then don't smell like treats." Puppet responded. Mike took some cologne out and used the entire bottle. "You don't smell like a treat now. Seriously, why do you smell like that?" Puppet asked.

"I don't know." Mike said, sipping the espresso. "Good coffee by the way." He complemented the Puppet. Vix stood outside the door, ignoring the pickup lines thrown at her. "Anyways, how's BB and JJ doing?" He asked.

[Literally JUST OUTSIDE the door]

Vix smiled as the men hit on her, but they went too far and got grabby. Vixen took her hook and cut one man. The others backed away as he drew a knife and attacked her. She drew her cutlass and parried his attack in the same movement. Her pet trike rammed the man from behind. "Good Triker." She pet Triker and walked off. Rex was eating dinner, so obviously the bots were finishing. Vix walked around the park and talked with kids. She smiled and waved at the night guard. Lucy looked around and walked over to Vixen, high fiving her friend. "Hey Luce!" She shouted over the dinosaurs' noises. Lucy hugged Vix and the two walked over to the security office. Lucy was checking the cams while Vix put her make-up on.

"You know, you don't need make-up." Lucy informed the red fox. "You look just fine." She hugged her friend and pulled an article by Ian Malcolm from the drawer. "Hmm... The Edge of Chaos... interesting title for a mathematical theory.." She mumbled.

*NOTE: This part may annoy you due to slight yuri references. Nothing serious happens, just a slight moment.*

Vix smiled and took a small stack of dollar bills from the Thorne pack on her shoulders. "Ah.. made a niiiice amount of money." She smelled the cash and sighed. Lucy laughed and scratched Vix's ears. Vix collapsed and shuddered. "Oohhh that feels good.." Vix managed to say in between shudders. Lucy scratched harder and Vix moaned a little, pushing Lucy away. "Please don't scratch too hard. I don't want a repeat of last time. You know, when I got so comfy with you that I missed two shows." Lucy smiled, nodded and scratched Vix's ears again, running a hand along her curves. Vix moaned more and finally pushed Lucy away for good. Vix didn't have the time for that.

Lucy smiled and laughed. "Tomorrow then?" She asked, patting Vix's head.

"Yes. I have the following week off. Christmas week." Vix confirmed that Lucy's desire to annoy Vix would be indulged. 


End file.
